Dates Go Wrong
by LucyHills435
Summary: This is a Vocaloid story about Luka and Kaito falling in love while lonely Miku is jelous and needs to stop their love.
1. Meet Luka!

**Luka**** was running through the halls. She was afraid she would be late for 3rd period . ****Luka**** was recently one of those popular girls for being smart, pretty, nice, and other stuff like that. While she was taking a turn down the hallway ,she accidentally ran into someone. _Who is this guy _****Luka**** thought. _Was he was hugging me?_ ****Luka thought****. When she opened her eyes , she felt so deeply in love.**

**"Hey, you OK?"**

**"Umm... Yeah thanks for catching me."**

**"I'm Kaito. Whats your name?"**

**"I'm ..." Right before she was about to finish her sentence, ****Luka**** arch nemesis , Miku , ran up to Kaito , picked him up , kissed him on the cheek , and said "Kaito! I thought we were suppose to meet at the mall to ditch school!?"**

**"I'm sorry"Kaito helped me up and said"This girl bumped into me"**

**This was the part when Miku over reacts about one simple thing. Miku usually always does that.**

**"ARGGG! Why do u always ruin my dates?! Why are you always jealous of me?!", hollered Miku**

**Luka**** thought no**_** wonder why she always ends up single after 3 days .**_

**"Well gee? Only I get to keep my boyfriends for at least a month."**

**Miku actually didn't say any thing about that. Usually she always says something to me, but all she did was gasp and left.**

**Kaito came up to me and said"Sorry about what's your name?"**

**"I'm Megurine Luka"**

**"OK Luka. I hope to see you around." Kaito glanced a magnificent smile at me and and all the girls around me, even me, were all did a silent "ahh" moment.**

**Then all that reminded her that ****Luka**** was about to be late for class... Opps!**

**It was after school. ****Luka**** couldn't stop thinking about Kaito. ****_He was so dreamy_**** she thought. ****Luka**** saw Kaito looking at a flyer. She walked up to him and said"Hey Kaito. What are you looking at?"**

**"Oh... Hey Luka. I'm just looking at a flier about a dance next Saturday."**

**"Oh are you planning to ask Miku?"**

**"No I can't"**

**OMG that was the part when ****Luka**** was about to ask him who he would ask until he said "It's girl asks guys."**

**"Oh do you think she will ask you?"**

**"No, I don't want her to. Shes annoying sometimes."**

**"So do you want to come over to my house to study for Mr. Tamaki's math test in 5th period?"**

**"Sure, right now or later?" he asked.**

**"Anytime"**

**"OK I'll go right now, do I go with you home or do i go there myself?"**

**"You can ride with me." Once she saw his face looking at her shiny hot pink topless car with eyelashes above the lights, she knew he was amazed.**

**"Hop in"**

**When ****Luka**** started parking in my drive way I told him"You should know that I live in a mansion, and that you might get lost, and if you do here's my phone number"I gave him my phone number, and he said "OK"**

**When they got in her house the first thing we heard was"LUKA HAS HER _BOYFRIEND _OVER!"**

**"Sorry that's my sister, Gumi", she told Kaito. _Oh boy this is gonna be a loong study date, _****Luka**** thought**


	2. embarassing moments

**Once Gumi ran outside, and the time she laid her eyes on Kaito, she quickly ran to Kaito a gave him a big hug and said "You are so handsome, if you had a choice would you date middle schoolers?".**

**Luka ****chuckled ,"OK now Gumi go play now , me and Kaito have to go study for a test.", Gumi let go of Kaito.**

**"OK ,but first thing first is to show Kaito our photo album", Gumi said with a devious smile as she ran upstairs. **

**"Gumi don't you dare take out those pictures", ****Luka**** hollered "Oh Kaito you can go look around for a bit , just call my name when you need me" ****Luka**** said with a friendly smile then chased up after Gumi "GUMI!"**

**Kaito looked and walked around for a bit until a little girl with short dark black hair and purple wearing black shorts and red shirt above the stairs said "So you are Luka's boyfriends, right?" **

**"Oh no, I'm just here to study with Luka for a test and I'm just a friend of hers " Kaito said with a friendly smile. **

**"OK then, by the way my name is Clara, I'm Luka's other sister." Clara said as she walked down the stairs " I'm Kaito , so how old are you Clara"**

**"I'm fourteen, a freshman at the school you and Luka go to"**

**"Really?" Kaito said with a confused face**

**"Yes I see you all the time with that bitch Miku"she said as she sat down on a chair near the counter**

**"Oh, you know Miku too?" he saide as he sat in a chair across from her**

**"Yes, she used to be best friends with Luka when they were in Kindergarten."**

**"What happened then"**

**Clara's face sadden as she said"When they went to middle school they both were popular pretty quickly. Miku because she was pretty and nice, Luka because she was beautiful, kind, nice, smart, and was voted president. Miku got crazy jealous and she..." as soon as Clara was about to finish her sentence Luka, with dust and cobwebs stuck on her clothes, was chasing Gumi midway down the stairs "WHAT THE FUCK GUMI!", she said as Gumi grabbed Clara by the arm and ran on the other side of the stairs giggling**

**Luka exhaled and said" I;m gonna go change, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge and make yourself a home", in a blink of and eye she was gone**

**Five minutes later Kaito was in Luka's room with her. **

**"While you were gone Clara told me part of the story about you and Miku" Kaito said.**

**"So you know why i hate her and why she's a bitch" Luka said**

**"No, Clara only got to the part when she was jealous of you and that was it. What happened between you two"**

**"After she was jealous of me she stole all my boyfriend, destroyed my grades, and robbed my house"**

**"Oh my gosh, really?"**

**"yes ,but if you ask her she will deny it"**

**Kaito stood up, walked to Luka and hugged her tightly.**

**"Umm..." Luka said as she blushed. A while later she made him let go turned around to face him and said " Kaito can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure, why not"**

**Luka blushed deeply and said " Will you go to the dance on Saturday with me?"**

**"Sure"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes"**

**Luka gasped and hugged him.**


End file.
